The Mountain DewFree Life Incentive Program
by bauerfreak
Summary: Snickers romance.  Nick thinks Sara should give up Mountain Dew, but she has no incentive to.  How could he remedy the situation?


_A/N: I vaguely remember someone doing a fic like this before, but I don't remember who. It wasn't about Mountain Dew. This idea came to me from my own efforts to give up Mountain Dew. It's not working, by the way. Maybe if I had George it would work out something like this. Please enjoy and review!_

Sara Sidle stood in the break room right by the refrigerator, as she ravenously downed a full chug of some sweet nectar of the gods. Mountain Dew was her copilot, to say the least, and on a hot day like it was today, the cool, sweet, lemony liquid slid down her parched throat delectably. The perfect solution to a summer's day was always an ice cold bottle of Sara's favorite soda.

"Ahhhhhh." She let out a satisfied sound after she'd gulped, taking a moment for it to slide down her throat, just as her coworker and long-time friend Nick Stokes entered. They'd just worked a case out in the desert, so both were thirsty and tired. Nick walked over to the mini-fridge, gently putting his hand on Sara's hip to move her out of the way.

"S'cuse me." He said politely as he opened the door and retrieved a bottle of water. They stood a couple feet from one another as they both took a swig from their respective bottles. Sara's, of course, was loaded with sugar, carbonated water, and worst of all, high fructose corn syrup. Nick studied his slightly sweaty coworker as he finished downing a rather large, manly gulp of his favorite liquid. There was nothing quite as refreshing as water in his mind, besides a good icy Budweiser of course, but they were at work. Mountain Dew was about the worst soda on the market health-wise. It had so much sugar, she might as well just be downing spoonfuls of the mineral instead.

Nick brought the bottle down from his lips and quirked his eyebrows at his friend. "You know that stuff's horrible for you." He reminded her.

Sara had a mouthful, and smiled before she swallowed it. "I can't help it. It's addictive." That was always her excuse. Sara knew damn well how bad the soda was for her, but that couldn't stop her from downing at least a bottle a day. In fact, upon her last visit to the dentist, he'd informed Sara she had nine cavities. He asked if she drank soda, and told her that was the reason why she had most of them.

"So are cigarettes, but people quit all the time." He pointed out as he took another swig of water. "Come on. Do you know how much sugar's in there?"

"Who are you? My mother?" She asked him as she took another sip from her bottle, making an extra effort to display how thoroughly enjoying it was. She closed her eyes and let out a satisfied sound as she gulped some more down. Nick grinned and shook his head at her.

"Mock me all you want, but did you know that stuff can decrease your lung capacity?" He asked her seriously. Nick had recently read it in a fitness magazine.

"I read the same thing, Nicky, and it doesn't really matter unless you're trying to play professional level sports. Last time I checked, I'm not up for any Olympic trials." She easily countered his claim. It was fun debating and teasing Nick. He was intelligent, and had good arguments. Their conversations sometimes bordered on flirting, and had for almost eight years, but that was the fun of it.

"Can't be good for your teeth." Nick went on, and his fingers brushed hers slightly as he took the bottle from her to read the ingredients. He gaped, not realizing it was that high. "Forty-six grams of sugar per serving? Jeez Sara, you might as well be chewing sugar. You know what that does to the pH balance of your mouth?"

Sara shot him a look and snatched her bottle bag, proceeding to down even more of the sweet, invigorating liquid. "I know the facts. And I choose to drink it. It's not like a smoke a pack a day, do drugs, and never exercise. It's not the worst thing in the world to love."

Nick raised his eyebrows and shook his head, thinking there was no possible way to get her to stop drinking that shit. It's not like it mattered to him that she consumed Mountain dew like it was air, but he was her friend, and he didn't want her becoming unhealthy.

"What if it turns out it causes cancer?" He pointed out, crossing his arms.

Sara thought for a moment as she screwed the cap back on. "Then I'm screwed."

Nick had to laugh at that. He put his water back in the refrigerator for the time being, but Sara held onto her bottle to drink it all up. She hated when her Mountain Dew went flat. Soon, they would need to process the evidence from the scene.

"So what would I have to do to get you to stop drinking that crap?" Nick finally asked as they both wandered over to the table, but remained standing.

Sara shrugged, then bent her neck from side to side like she was truly comfortable at the moment, and Nick's endless questions and facts had no effect on her whatsoever. "Nothing you can do, Nick. I'm a Mountain Dew girl for life."

Nick cleared his throat slightly in amusement. Did she know how cute she was when she was being stubborn? "Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." She affirmed as she leaned against the round table. Nick thought for a few moments silently, wondering if what he was about to do was the wisest thing in the world, especially after they'd been nothing more than friends for almost eight years. Heck, he could be totally wrong that he suspected she was attracted to him, as he was to her, by the way she looked at him, their affectionate banter, and their overall fondness of each other. But what if he was right? What if she thought about him constantly, like he thought about her? Did she picture them as a married couple years from now, three kids and a dog, and a nice two-story house in the suburbs?

He decided to go for it.

Nick silently reached down and took the Mountain Dew bottle from Sara's hand, and set it far away on the other side of the table. Sara looked at him, slightly confused, and feigning real distress that he'd taken her beloved drink. She was about to protest when he beat her to it by speaking in that easy, Texan drawl that sent her wild on the inside.

"What if I made a deal with you? That every day you go without drinking a Mountain Dew, and I mean not one sip, I'll make out with you for one minute."

Sara's mouth opened slightly, then closed, then opened again in shock, not sure exactly what to say. "Ah, eh, um, excuse me?" She gasped, her face turning a particularly embarrassing shade of red. He must be joking. And so she couldn't show her true feelings that him kissing her was a fantasy she'd had for years. In a few moments, he'd chuckle and joke about the look of shock she had on her face when he'd proposed it. Then they'd go on about their day, leaving Sara to wonder once again what it would feel like to have those tender lips on hers, that tanned, slightly callused hand in her hair as he pulled her closer for more.

"You heard me." His voice showed no sign of joking around. It was dead serious, and so caring and inviting. "I, Nick Stokes, will make out with you for one minute at the end of every shift, if you don't drink any more of that crap."

Sara was truly speechless at the offer, but had to find her words somehow. She stood up straight, and walked away from the table in shock, delight, and wonder. He was serious. He was dead serious. He actually _wanted_ to kiss her? And he was disguising it as if it were for her sake.

Nick licked his lips, not sure if she was going to accept or not. It was quite a big offer. And though he wasn't full of himself, quite a nice offer, he thought. He wasn't too hard on the eyes, and Sara was the most beautiful women he'd ever laid his eyes on. She wasn't cheerleader-ish and a blonde ditz like he assumed most people thought he'd be into. Sara had real intelligence, an amazing personality and drive, and looks that blew his mind. She wasn't Playboy hot, but that's what he loved about her. Sara was real. She was a real woman, and he'd been hot for her for years. Just scared as hell of rejection up until this point. How the hell had he just managed that?

"Nicky, I…" She started, and stumbled, and took a minute to regain her voice. "That's a nice offer but…why would you want to make out with me?" Sara looked over at him, as if completely thrown at the fact he would want to lock lips with her.

"Because you're an amazing woman, and beautiful." He told her, without missing a beat. "Nothing would make me happier than if I got to kiss you. Even just once." Nick was really going out on a limb here. He hoped she would help him back.

"Nicky, I don't know what to say." She said nervously, tucking some hair behind her ear self-consciously. Sara had been sweating all day out in the heat. How did he find her even remotely attractive at the moment? Well, she guessed the same way she found him totally gorgeous right now. Him in those short sleeves, those blue jeans that sat on his hips just right. That perfectly muscular forearm that now twitched slightly in nervousness. Was Nick afraid she was going to reject him? Nick, the frat boy was afraid of her?

"I don't wanna push you into anything you don't wanna do, Sar." Nick cleared up, waving one hand around. "But I just thought it might be…an incentive?"

Sara spurted a burst of laughter just then. He was so full of himself, but in an endearing away. She liked that he knew he was hot, but he certainly didn't flaunt it. Nick looked at his friend fearfully, afraid he'd said something wrong and blown the whole thing. Hey, he had to try, right? What's the point in living your life without taking any chances?

"Are you really serious, Nick?" She checked, smiling, but not laughing now as she stepped back towards him. "You'd really…make out with me every day?"

Nick smirked a little, seeing that she realized how amusing, but really exciting this was. He hadn't felt this excited or nervous about a female since middle school. His head nodded affirmatively. "I'm dead serious. But if you take even one sip, no smooching."

Sara smiled at how adorable he was. She stepped closer, so they were only a few inches apart. "And how will you know I don't drink any at home?"

Nick smiled at her and tried not to let her proximity have an effect on him, but it was. Even after she'd been outside all day, she still smelled like a flower garden, and her beauty still shone through like the sun.

"Well, I may have to start checking your credit card receipts and bank statements." He teased, and they both laughed a little at the thought. Then his voice lowered and he swallowed. "I guess I'll just have to take your word. Can I trust you?"

They had been gazing into each other's eyes, and neither had realized how intense it had been until Sara had to look away. God, she bet he was an amazing lover. The things he did to her body when he was just looking at her like that! It made her lower stomach tingle with delight. No one had ever looked at her like that.

The moment called to be serious, but Sara felt self-conscious again, and took the humorous road. "So, uh, how do I know if making out with you will be incentive enough to make me quit Mountain Dew? I mean, what if you're a lousy kisser?"

Nick torqued his jaw in amusement, nodding his head. "I see your dilemma." He acknowledged, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I guess it would only be fair to give you a sneak preview. Just so you know what the reward will be."

Sara thought she'd died and gone to heaven. My, my, this was all working out so wonderfully. She would get a sneak preview of what she didn't doubt would be an exhilarating experience, one that would knock her socks off so to speak.

"Okay. Sounds like a deal." Sara agreed, all-business, waiting for him to make his move.

"Alright, then." He said nervously, then put both his large hands on her hips, pulling her slightly closer. Even those few inches felt like a million miles. Never had their faces been so close to one another's. He could feel her breath on his cheek, and almost feel her heart racing. No, wait. That was his heart. Get ahold of yourself, Nick. Sara swallowed nervously and tilted her face up slightly, waiting for him to close in. Finally, she closed her eyes and waited for his lips.

Nick watched her beautiful face, her eyes closed for just a moment before closing his own eyes in preparation of the kiss. His mouth descended on hers softly, his soft supple lips meeting with her pliant, slightly thinner ones. It was a single, tentative kiss to begin with. Nick pulled back only slightly and opened his eyes to check her reaction. The look on her face was so serene, and she looked like a goddess to him. A sweet goddess who was now leaning forward again, hoping for another one of his kisses. Nick obliged her happily, this time kissing her with a little more confidence. He took her lower lip between both of his, sucking it for just a moment before kissing her whole mouth again. Sara let out the tiniest whimper of satisfaction that drew pleasure from even his earlobes and fingertips. This gave Nick even more confidence, so he changed his angle slightly so their lips could mesh even better together, as her lips began to work with his, never battling, but working together to give pleasure to both bodies they were attached to. Sara felt a slow ebbing in her lower stomach, indicating her body wanted more; that she was really attracted to this man.

Nick's hands traveled to Sara's bottom to cup and caress the perfect flesh there wantonly as their mouth continued to work against each other's. Sara let out a pleasured sound as he did so. He'd wondered for years how her ass would feel beneath his hands, so firm, but yet so feminine and soft. Next, he sought out the inside of her mouth, gently licking her top lip to seek entry. With the next kiss of their lips, her mouth opened to him, and his powerful tongue swept inside, meeting with hers for the first time. He tried not to laugh, when he still tasted Mountain Dew on her tongue, something that would soon be remedied, hopefully, but the promise of this very action. Soon, their tongues were wantonly moving against each other as their lips smacked with each long, drawn-out, tender kiss. In the otherwise silent room, the sounds of their kissing and moans filled up the empty space with a romance those walls had never been shown, but had probably been practically anticipating for years.

After about two minutes, they finally had to pull away for some air. Both were panting, almost breathless from their amazing make-out session. Sara smiled in satisfaction, resting her head against Nick as they regained control of their breathing. No man had ever excited her that much from just kissing her alone. You'd think they'd just done the dirty by the way she was struggling with her breath, and how her heart raced.

"Wow." She gasped finally after about ten seconds.

"Yeah." Nick agreed, kissing her forehead in appreciation. "I think that was the best two minutes of my life."

Sara smirked and let out a chuckle as he held her in his arms. It felt like home, being surrounded by those perfect muscles, and the scent of his aftershave that she'd finally gotten to smell up close. She wondered if she could ever sleep again if his scent ever descended on her pillow. What would it be like to be surrounded by the distinct Nicky scent, all over her apartment and her bed, lingering, and always reminding her that he belonged to her, and she belonged to him.

"Two minutes?" Sara questioned him. "Looks like we went a little overtime."

Nick chuckled. "Not a problem. Next time Grissom hands out a decomp, you can take it." He joked. Nick kissed her head as he gave her another warm hug. He hoped no one had walked by and seen his little incentive program in action. Finally, they released from each other's arms, and Sara wiped around her mouth a little with her fingers, in case her lipstick was smudged.

"Until tomorrow." He gave a tiny mockery of a salute.

"No more Mountain Dew." She clarified for herself, and then a smile spread across her face just before Nick was about to leave the room.

"Hey, Nicky? What would I get if I agreed to give up junk food altogether?"


End file.
